


Faith

by Scribo_Vivere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribo_Vivere/pseuds/Scribo_Vivere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has no limits, and no parameters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for Astolat's Ten in Ten Challenge. This can be seen as AU, since Castiel still retains his angel form, and Sam has passed on.

“I don’t believe, not anymore,” Dean whispered, the trees of the forest bending toward him over Sam’s grave, as if they were listening to his broken confession. “Not since my brother died and I lost the last family member I had.”  
Castiel could see the eternal flame of Dean’s soul flickering feebly, about to sputter out. He truly was giving up, and the angel would not allow it. He could not, because Dean was far too precious to simply throw aside. Unlike so many of his kind, Castiel knew deep in his core that he would never be able to make the choice between Heaven or this beautifully flawed man.   
He had but one moment in time to rekindle the man’s faith. It was expressly forbidden, and Castiel would surely feel Heaven’s wrath for it, but he cared not. If this the way he was to Fall from grace, then it was a worthy tumble, indeed.  
“Dean,” Castiel said softly, his words carrying an unmistakable weight. “You are not forsaken.”  
Sam’s grave blurred in Dean’s vision. He blinked back tears, on the verge of disagreement, but Castiel commanded gently, “Look at me.”  
When Dean raised his head, what he saw caused his heart to pound, throat constricting on an unuttered gasp.  
The muscles in Castiel’s shoulders were rippling, and as Dean watched, stricken, the angel’s wings slowly emerged foot by foot, uncurling gently as if testing the air. The feathers were sleek and soft, catching the waning rays of sunlight that filtered through the trees, and though they were mainly black tipped with silver, they gleamed with iridescence, almost as a prism would if caught in the sunlight. They were enormous, at least eight feet across, and that was merely a rough estimate.   
Dean was vaguely aware that he’d landed on his knees, head bowed to the earth, nearly groveling. A mortal such as himself did not deserve to be shown this display of magnificence and power. Who was he to witness such beauty?  
Castiel’s feathers brushed Dean’s arm, and the angel spoke.  
“You need never bow before me, Dean.” Castiel’s voice was gentle. “We are equals.”  
“I’m not-”  
“Hush.” The wingtip caressed Dean’s cheek, and Dean’s eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of silk sliding across his skin. “There is nothing I would not do, not one thing I would withhold from you, Dean Winchester. You are the Righteous Man; Heaven’s gift. I have not seen faith such as yours in millennia.” He paused, and then added in the barest whisper, “My soul lives for you only.”  
Dean’s eyes opened at that, a vibrant green, wide with shock. Their gazes held, and in Castiel’s Dean saw the truth he’d never dared to acknowledge.  
He rose slowly, hands curling loosely in Castiel’s wings. It amazed and humbled him that Castiel allowed the contact, and carefully, afraid he would somehow break the spell they seemed to be under, leaned in toward the angel.  
Castiel did not move, and when their lips met, if Heaven screamed its rage and Hell howled for joy at the action, neither creature noticed.


End file.
